


The Lovers: Satinalia at Skyhold

by OrionMoonrise



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gift Giving, Holidays, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoonrise/pseuds/OrionMoonrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor returns from weeks spent traveling away from Skyhold just in time for the Satinalia feast. She's been saving a special and precious gift for Cullen since before she left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers: Satinalia at Skyhold

He felt her fingers graze across his arm where the cuff of his shirt met his wrist. When she leaned over and turned her head toward him, her lips brushed his ear as she whispered, “I think I’m going up now. Will you join me soon?”

“Of course,” Cullen said quietly, matching her tone. “Things are starting to wind down here. I need to finalize some reports and run them by Leliana first, but I will be yours shortly.”

Lily gave him a sleepy half-smile as she pushed her chair back and left the room, before glancing back at him over her shoulder with a weary expression on her face. She looked exhausted. The traveling party had pushed themselves hard to arrive back at Skyhold in time for the Satinalia celebration. Varric was just finishing a raucous description of their battle against the Abyssal High Dragon in the Western Approach. Everyone in the room listened with rapt attention, except for Iron Bull, who was pointedly ignoring the proceedings and talking to Krem, likely out of jealousy that he had not been there to take down the dragon himself. 

It was a hearty and exuberant Satinalia feast. Josephine ordered the great hall cleared to make room for five huge banquet tables. Evergreen garlands were strung across the rafters and dotted with baubles and bells. There was a roaring fire in the hearth and the bard was commissioned to provide entertainment throughout the night. Every resident of Skyhold was invited to enjoy roasted boar, flowing ale and an enormous selection of pastries and pies from across Orlais and Ferelden. The entire assembled party had gasped and applauded when the Inquisitor was presented with her Satinalia gift from the Advisors, an impressive staff made of polished silverite and carved dragonbone.

Everyone was in good spirits. Even Solas was rosy cheeked and bemused as Varric told of the moment that Cassandra, Dorian and the Inquisitor were almost knocked into a ravine by the raging desert dragon's enormous tail. Cullen didn’t find this particular part of Varric’s tale amusing, but was interrupted from his moment of consternation by Dorian casually sliding into the chair that Lily had just vacated. 

“Don’t look so concerned, Commander. Varric exaggerates, as usual.” Dorian teased. “This dragon was not nearly as difficult to bring down as the one we killed in the Hinterlands. The Inquisitor needed much more healing after that battle.” 

Cullen flashed an exaggerated frown at Dorian. “That’s not exactly reassuring, my friend. And speaking of the Inquisitor, you’re in her seat.”

“I know.” Dorian laughed. “Is she coming back? I could have sworn I just saw her sneak off to her quarters with an expectant glance in your direction.”

“Ah. Yes.” Cullen cleared his throat and reached up to rub the back of his neck. His stress often become unbearable when Lily was away for weeks at a time, closing rifts and occasionally slaying dragons. 

“She liked the staff.” Dorian boasted, abruptly changing the subject to something of more interest to him. 

“Do you think so?” Cullen asked to humor the mage. 

Dorian scoffed at the former templar’s question. “Of course she did. Dragonbone and silverite. Hand crafted by the best staff maker in Tevinter. I don’t call in such favors for just anyone, Commander. There are magisters in the Imperial Senate who wouldn't dare dream of owning such a fine weapon.” 

Cullen chuckled and patted Dorian on the shoulder, then stood up and took his leave of the rapidly dwindling party. Vivienne was busy encouraging the remaining revelers to take the party over to the tavern, and only a few guests were left behind draped over chairs deep in conversation or passed out cold from excess drink. Cullen made an uncharacteristic decision to postpone his paperwork for the night. The tension was starting to creep from his neck up into his head, and the pile of requisitions and reports could wait until tomorrow. 

When Cullen pushed open the door to the Inquisitor’s quarters, he almost didn’t see her sitting at her desk. The only light in the room was a dim glow from the rapidly cooling fireplace, and the moon shining through the stained glass windows. She was sitting quietly in her chair, obscured by a patch of shadow, slowly turning an item over in her palm. 

“Lily?” Cullen called to her as he lit a candle and placed it on the table next to their bed. 

“I have something for you. For Satinalia.” She said as she stood up and moved toward him. Her voice was faint, tinged with an emotion Cullen couldn’t quite pinpoint. Cullen had never heard this tone from her before, and it made his breath catch with concern. 

“I ah. You shouldn't...you didn’t have to.” Cullen tripped over his words, cursing himself for his occasional awkwardness around her, even after all these months together as lovers. He never knew the right thing to say. He still wasn't sure what was proper. Lily gestured at him to sit down beside her at the foot of the bed. He sat down hard, and she gently placed a small brocade pouch in his hand. 

“Leliana gave this to me a few days before I left. Apparently she had her people out looking for it for months. She thinks I should destroy it, but I thought…” Lily trailed off as Cullen untied the strings on the pouch. 

Cullen tipped the open velvet bag into his hand, and gasped when he saw what it contained. It was a crystal vial. It glowed a warm red, even in the darkness of the room. It was etched with an intricate pattern of vines and leaves. The stopper was fashioned of solid silverite, inlaid with a single sapphire and a delicately carved letter “T”. Cullen felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest, and realized that he had been holding his breath since he first laid eyes on the item. 

“It’s a phylactery.” He whispered as the air rushed out of his lungs. “It’s _your_ phylactery.”

Lily placed her left hand over his, and with her right, pulled out a fine silver chain that had been tucked into her tunic. She started to speak, and her words flooded out at him like a torrent. 

“Cullen, when you gave me this…when you gave me Branson’s coin…I…I know how much that meant to you. But...I don’t think you know how much it means to me. I had Dagna fashion it into this necklace. I wear it next to my heart whenever we are apart. It reminds me that for the first time in my life, I’m not alone. I have a home. I have something…someone wonderful to return to. I wanted to give you something that…”

Cullen stared at Lily for what felt like an eternity after she paused. Her expression as she spoke had been so earnest. She was looking at him with so much expectation, love and trust in her eyes. He didn’t feel worthy of it. He didn't feel worthy of her. 

“Oh, Cullen. I’m sorry. This is silly, isn't it? It's a childish notion.” Lily's voice began to tremble with dismay as she drew back her hands to cover her face with them. 

“What? No!” Cullen blurted and reached out to pull her shaking hands into his. “It’s not childish at all. I just don’t know if I deserve this. Is this even safe? Maybe Leliana is right and you should destroy it.” 

“You’re the only person I have ever completely trusted in my whole life, Cullen. I know you will always protect me. I want you to have this part of me. I want us both to know that no matter where I am, you will always be able to find me.” Lily’s voice was low and her expression thoughtful. “I love you, Cullen. So much.”

Cullen felt like his heart might burst. He rushed forward and took Lily in his arms, crushing her into an embrace that eventually turned into a longing kiss and then into a night of delicate caresses and passionate lovemaking. 

He must have told Lily he loved her twenty times as they held each other that night, and he meant it with more conviction each time. As they drifted off to sleep, Cullen found himself lost in thought and clutching the delicate phylactery his love had just given him. He still wasn’t sure if Lily was truly a herald blessed by Andraste to form the Inquisition and save all of Thedas. But he was certain that she was sent from the Maker to save him.


End file.
